Wyrefraim Dagwoodwind
Wyrefraim Dagwoodwind is a half-hooped hybrid being of unknown origin. Wyrefraim, or Wyre for short, possesses a literal half-hoop upon his head, as well as a myriad of shiny blue buttons on his chest, shoulders, and the backs of his feet. He speaks with an Eastern European accent in a form of pidgin English. His memories of his past are sparce and scattered through his brain. Though he remembers a special birthright (born through the unique collaboration of Arven the quick and Ottoborg the geeky) and a "heroic destiny" (to vanquish a powerful evil), he's sketchy about what transpired. Though he knows the evil is at least subdued thanks to him (probably), he does not know how he did it, nor how it is that he now lives in the Neverhood. All he knows is that he believes Hoborg and his world to be one of the most beautiful places in his univese, though he has his doubts about the legends surrounding it. Personality Unlike his full-hooped "cousins", Wyre seems a bit brighter than his dopey expression would imply, as he enjoys "intelligent" activities such as reading, writing, and philosophizing about his universe. One of his favorite intellectual debates concerns the Hall of Records and its "completeness". When not discussing such matters, he likes to gaze into the depths of space. Though not very fearless or strong-willed, Wyre considers himself a "hero-type", and this might be supported by his "heroic" skills in sword-fighting (without getting his arms lopped off) and fisticuffs. He's also a hero in heart, as his desires to save those in need often lead him to dangerous situations, simply to fulfill his "heroic destiny". Even with his great altruism, Wyre has his moments of self-centeredness (or perhaps survival instinct), especially concerning situations of grave danger with little obvious reward (like saving lives). Wyre's fears include loud/annoying noises, "human" monsters (I.E. Joe Head Joe), and being in giant machines of travel (like rockets and trucks), especially when moving at great speed. Appearance and powers Wyre's heroic traits are supported by his heroic uniform, shiny like spandex and colored in red, white, and blue. His skin is pale yellow, while his half-hoop is light brown, as is a stripe along his head not unlike an eye mask. His eyes are moderately sized and spaced far from each other (in comparison to the eyes of Willie Trombone), with one of them possessing a prominent blue iris. Like Klaymen, Wyre possesses an endless compartment in his abdomen; pressing the large center button of his chest opens it, complete with a ding like a cash register. Much like a cash register, his compartment has different slots for different kinds of items (he likes to keep his stuff neat and sorted), from video disks to his trusty sword. Wyrefraim's sword is his main and trusted weapon, and he's rarely without it. On the off-chance that he should lose it, he'd rely on his fist-fighting skills instead, but not without grieving severly over his lost weaponry. Wyrefraim's intelligence allows him to adapt quickly to other forms of weaponry if need-be, like firearms and the bow-and-arrow. Wyre's other buttons (located on his chest, shoulders, and heels) have many other uses, some goofy, some highly powerful, but Wyre cannot normally bring himself to try them out, as a scrambled memory believes him to have injured an innocent out of such curiosity (Whether or not this actually transpired only Quater knows). Category:Hoop-heads Category:Arvenians Category:Dual Species Category:Males